


Carry On Pt. 2

by GordandV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tells Castiel how he feels, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, tying up loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: Because there’s very few things about the Supernatural series finale that are ok. A fix-it fic to fill the void in my heart and give me some peace.(Does the world really need more fix-it fics less than 24 hours after the finale ended? When the first 10+ pages of A03 are already full of fix-it fics? Yes, yes it does.)Carry on. -V
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Carry On Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Because there’s very few things about the Supernatural series finale that are ok. A fix-it fic to fill the void in my heart and give me some peace.
> 
> (Does the world really need more fix-it fics less than 24 hours after the finale ended? When the first 10+ pages of A03 are already full of fix-it fics? Yes, yes it does.)
> 
> Carry on. -V

Dean leans his elbows on the topmost railing of the bridge he had stopped on and _breathes_. Which makes no sense since he’s dead, but Bobby had said time moved differently up here. Maybe other things worked differently, too. Dean has no idea if he’s been driving for minutes, hours, or even days, but he feels more settled than he did when he first arrived. He feels… at peace. Almost.

There a whisper of wings, and Dean doesn’t even need to turn his head to know that he’s no longer alone. He smiles, but then the muscles in his mouth twitch. His throat closes up and tears prick his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turns. It’s Castiel, same vessel, same trench coat, same angel that Dean’s always known. Dean has to lean back against the railing to keep himself from crumpling right then and there.

“Cas. Cas, I-” Dean swallows thickly, takes one stumbling step, then another, and gathers the angel up in his arms when Castiel moves to meet him.

Dean buries his face against Castiel’s neck. Castiel holds Dean, squeezes him tight, and Dean sniffles once, loudly, when tears start dripping down his face to Castiel’s throat and onto the collar of his dress shirt.

“I didn’t know how to get you back,” Dean croaks. “From the Empty. God, Cas, you have to know I tried…”

“I know.” Cas sounds very matter-of-fact.

“I tried everything. Sam and me, we tried everything. And I… Cas, I…”

Castiel rubs Dean’s back with one hand. They’re awkward strokes, clearly from someone who’s rarely comforted someone else before, but it’s one of the best things Dean’s ever felt.

“I heard your prayers,” Castiel says. “All of them.”

“How?”

“Jack.” There’s an up tilt to Castiel’s words.

“Cas…” Dean pulls back after what feels like forever. He forces himself upright, and Cas reaches a hand out to thumb at the tear tracks on Dean’s face. It’s such a simple gesture, but there’s a tenderness there that cuts to Dean’s soul. And then Dean knows. He knows. He’s thought of little else the past few days. Weeks. It feels like a lifetime. But its so obvious now.

Cas pulls his hand back, but Dean grabs it. He lets their limbs hang. Twines their fingers together.

“Cas, I love you, too.”


End file.
